As a camera system including a conventional image sensor includes two different apertures, it may allow the image sensor to generate an image with an excessive blur and a clear image using the two different apertures. For example, a conventional camera system may generate an image with an excessive blur using a basic aperture and may generate a clear image using an additional small aperture.
Thus, the conventional camera system may enhance a DOF of an image by obtaining the clear image using the same aperture.
However, since the conventional camera system uses the additional small aperture, additional cost and a manufacturing process may be needed. As the small aperture receives an insufficient amount of light during a limited exposure time, a noise is excessive in an image generated using the small aperture.
Thus, in the specification, technology of enhancing a DOF of an image in the image sensor itself rather than using the small aperture is proposed.